1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of creating individual information including a call log and a method of using the created information in a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a method of creating individual information including a call log and a method of using the created information in a mobile terminal capable of creating individual information, e.g., a smart phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart phone is a mobile terminal that combines portable phone and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) functions. In general, the smart phone separately manages a call log and generates individual information, e.g., memo storing, voice recording, etc. The individual information refers to all information that a user creates, such as a text message, a voice message, etc. Therefore, to insert a particular call log in individual information while creating the individual information, a smart phone user manually searches for the call log and attaches it to the individual information. The call log, e.g., called/calling party, call type and call duration time, is stored in a phone book, it has a limited use of redialing.
FIG. 1 illustrates an interactive relationship between internal blocks in a typical mobile terminal 10. Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile terminal 10 comprises a storage 11 for storing phone numbers therein, a call unit 13 for controlling call connections, a call register 15 for managing call logs, and an information generator 17 for generating individual information.
As noted from FIG. 1, there is no interaction between the information generator 17 and the other blocks, while there are interactions among the storage 11, the call unit 13, and the call register 15.
For example, the call unit 13 interacts with the storage 11 by controlling a call connection using a phone number stored in the storage 11. The call unit 13 also interacts with the call register 15 by recording call information about a call connection in the call unit 13, and the call register 15 interacts with the storage 11 by retrieving information, e.g., phone numbers, from the storage 11 to record the call information.
On the other hand, because the information generator 17 independently operates with no interaction with the other blocks, when a user requests storing individual information, e.g., a memo, during a call, the information generator 17 simply creates the requested individual information and stores it. For example, the information generator 17 cannot store the requested individual information together with the stored call recording related to the individual information. The utilization of the individual information can be increased by storing the individual information together with any of the information related to the individual information, such as a call log. If the user-requested individual information is created during a call, the individual information is utilized more by storing it together with a call log for the call.
Traditionally, however, the user must enter the call information manually. If the user wants to store the call information while creating the individual information using a memo function of the mobile terminal 10, he/she must discontinue the memo function, search for the stored call information, memorize it, and then resume the memo function. Then, the user must enter the memorized call information manually. Therefore, because of such lengthy and cumbersome procedure, the mobile terminal 10 cannot use the individual information in conjunction with the call log.